gwr_roblox_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Regatta Line
Regatta Line fox rail hacked this lol Route The Route is really short running from Henley-On-Thames to Twyford. Here's the route pattern: Henley-on-Thames Shiplake Wargrave Twyford History The Regatta line was one of the two oldest lines ever built. (The second was the South Wales Coastal line) It was mainly operated by the 165 when it first came in service and was tested by a free model 153 which was scrapped. The class 153 also looked more like a 158 (Which caused people on a sneak-peak run before the opening of the Oxford - Banbury extension stating that it was a 158). The game was silent for a while and alot of shifts were hosted. The next line to be open was the Oxford line, which drained the activity of the Regatta line. The route became dead. Only a very few shifts were hosted on the line per week or per month. Skipping over to 2017 christmas where the Regatta line would be not used until Boxing day. This was stated by a very old announcer alfieisland or so. In 2018 this route was leaked for a few hours due to Bestwwe5 and FoxyTrains which was later given to Carlplandog to make it free. It was later taken down saying that the fake leaks oskartomas made were for a plan to take down a group which tried to steal and use our trains. It later became offsalfe. Then silence. The game was also attacked by a fake Anti-Exploit script which would make a message on the screen spamming #2#232# and #434#5# or somewhat every 0.1 seconds. It was later removed and replaced with a better one. Skipping to mid-2018 where the Regatta line would be the part for the London extension for the Basingstoke - Reading line which will originally become the GWML starting from the very west station called Westbury. But the GWML would be recreated into a detailed version. Which forced the Regatta line to be aswell. There is some footage of the new Regatta line. there is better scenery and a working Shiplake LC crossing. but the barriers wont raise so that's a problem and it might be instead just be there for decoration with the barriers forced down. if there is a train or no. All station will be equiped with a destination board on the platforms. Henley On Thames also has a Text to Speech announcement that when a train pulls into the station it would be classified as a returning service or a service just taken out of depot. Conclusion & Info about the GWML So in conclusion to the History section and the information, yes The Regatta line will be part of the GWML in a future updated. along with the Greenford, Windsor and Marlow branches. Not to mention the SWR network beneath which will lead to Waterloo and a London Underground service between Paddington and Waterloo (Bakerloo but without the stops inbetween for transfer's sake). There will also be a District line operating to paddington aswell. using the Circle line tracks via Royal Oak.That's it I guess.